Hex
Team Hex consists of 6 game developers. We are all currently students at VFS in both the GD and PG programs. We have a shared vision and passion for Crystal Castles to be a polished and unique game experience. We all bring our own areas of expertise to the table and work with great synergy, playing off each others strengths and weaknesses. People * Viviana Ramos - Project Manager, Artist ** Responsible for creating and maintaining master schedule and overseeing documentation. In charge of character modeling and UI art. * Adam Bell - Environmental Artist ** Environmental and Prop 3D asset creation, assist with animations. * Heitor Amor - Level Designer ** Level and world design. In charge of systems design and game balancing. * David de la Parra - Programmer ** In charge of networking. Assisting with gameplay programming. * Arvind Deol - Programmer ** Gameplay and UI programming. Overseeing technical documentation and Wiki creation * Abhinav Emani - Programmer ** AI and gameplay programming. Team Charter Communication: * We need to aim to not have any unproductive down time at school, so schedules and tasks must be clear. * We need to communicate if we have an issue or a problem in order to keep the entire team in the loop and be honest with each other. * If you are going to go into somebody’s code/level, let them know, in order to 1) not break things and 2) not make them angry * Comment all changes made, as well as comment out the code being replaced/modified (never delete!) ' ' Honesty: * If we are struggling with something we should be open about it in order to address the issue as quickly as possible. * We should give honest feedback on each other’s work in order to not have conflict and help provide direction to each other. * At every step completed we should get together and look over each other’s work in order to make sure that the tasks are working side by side with the team vision and pillars * If functionality is damaged by aesthetic, be open about it, we do not want to complicate each others lives ' ' Work-Life Balance: * Have set working hours to be working together vs at home * Everybody needs to maintain a proper sleep schedule and diet * Have 12 beers together at least once a month * Be able to step in and tell people when they need a break, we will look out for each other * We understand that there are people who prefer to work from home, but we understand that there are core hours that we will all abide by in order to push our team forward to success. ' ' Organization: * Have clear and defined tasks to be completed each day, week, and milestone. * Push changes every time you plan to leave the building. * Everyone on the team should be aware of current schedule and deadlines at all times.